XM:E Room Raiders
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: Just my take on what it would be like if the X-Men Evolution characters were on an episode of the MTV show Room Raiders. It's a guy's pick from three girls! Slightly AU. More to come.
1. Girls Meet Pietro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of X-men: Evolution, nor do I own the MTV show Room Raiders and I understand that some of the characters may be slightly out of character due to the fact that this story is slightly AU. Also the content of this story is not meant to offend anybody and was written purely for your enjoyment so please....enjoy it!

**Need to Knows:** In this story there are no powers, though the X-men still live at the Institute and the Brotherhood still lives at the boarding house (which is slightly nicer). Tabitha is living with her friend in an apartment in Bayville and Wanda and Pietro live in the Boarding House together also. Everything else should be shown in the story.

**Girls Meet Pietro**

'_Voice at show's beginning'_

On this episode of Room Raiders three girls will get the opportunity to go on a date with 16 year old hand picked bachelor, Pietro Maximoff. The girls will get to see Pietro yet Pietro cannot see or speak with any of the girls. The girls will be surprised by our crew and kidnapped, leaving them no time to clean or pick up their rooms. To ensure that their identities are kept hidden all pictures of them will be removed.

_You see two crewmen running up to the door of the nicely decorated Xavier Institute. The door swings open to reveal two, lovely red- headed girls, one with long bright hair and another with shorter more auburn hair pulled into two high pigtails on her head. _

_The two men grab both the girls and shove them roughly into the back of a white van. Both of the girls shriek and then straighten out their pajama clad bodies as it is only 10:00 in the morning on Spring Break and most students are still asleep._

_Then you see the oak door of a Bayville apartment swing open and a pretty and curvy blonde with short hair, stick her head out. Her decorated wrist is grabbed by the crewman and she is drug like the other two, to the back of a van. However unlike the other two she is wearing flared out jeans and a pink T-shirt. _

'_Introductions of Girls'_

_Your first see the auburn haired girl in jeans and a green t-shirt from her previously recorded introduction. She opens her mouth and a slightly accented voice comes out._

"Hi my name is Rahne," she said, hands on her hips, "and I'm 15 years old. I love animals and especially have a soft spot for wolves and other wild life. I love a guy who isn't afraid to be sensitive and go against the crowd." She said wrapping up her brief introduction time.

_Next you see the blonde girl sitting on a bench outside with a bright and sunny disposition and an intolerably flirtatious lipsticked grin on her face._

"Hey there, my name is Tabitha and I'm sixteen years old (I don't actually know how old she is)." She said with a unique air of confidence, "I love to have fun and party but don't get me wrong, there are things that I won't do. I, like any girl, want a guy that can make me laugh." And that was her two cents.

_Finally you close in on the girl with the long, bright red hair. In this clip she is wearing a dark green dress and stands cool and collected in front of a tree._

"Hello, my name is Jean and I am 17 years old." She said smoothly, her voice rich with kindness and sincerity. "I love to read, though my hand at writing is poor, and after ending a previous relationship I am looking for someone who will simply take their time getting to know me." With a brilliant smile she was done.

_Now you see all the girls in the back of the van as they were before the introductions. The three are huddled close together staring at a blank screen anxiously to see who their mystery bachelor is. (Note that the only two who know each other are Jean and Rahne). Suddenly the girls smile as the screen burst to life and the girls see a slim and fit looking young man with a pale complexion, bright blue eyes and neat white hair. He is wearing denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt._

"Hey girls." Said the guy in a mockingly cocky tone that made them all smirk. He sounded like he had an attitude. "My name's Pietro and I am getting the opportunity to take one of you out on a date." He said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Rahne said grinning at the other two who nodded in their agreement. They turned back to the screen to see what he had to say.

"However," he told them after a pause, "I don't get to see or speak to you before I make my decision." All the girls pout and begin to look slightly sad.

"But I do get to look through your rooms in order to help make said decision. But I can't see your pictures and stuff like that."

"NOOOO!!!" Tabitha shrieked jumping up in the van slightly and smacking her head on the metal ceiling. Jean looked at her quizzically.

"Messy room?" the red head inquired as the blonde nodded glumly.

Looking back they watched Pietro lift up his small right hand in order to show them a quaint and rectangular silver briefcase. He smiled at them and then moved to explain.

"This is what I like to call.....my spy kit, provided by MTV. This will help me in my quest to find both dirt and gold in your rooms. There's a set of tongs, gloves and even a black light. This should be a _whole_ lot of fun." He told them shooting them a cheeky grin.

"Aww he's cute." Jean observed as he waved his hand to the camera man, indicating that they should get into the car.

"Well now that THAT'S out of the way.....let's head to house number #1. Dun...Dun...Dun." He snickered and hopped into the van, driving off into the distance.

"Aww, what a dork." Rahne said adding the second aw of the day. Tabitha nodded and then perked up.

"But he's a really hot dork!" she told them happily. Jean nodded as they watched to see whose room would be the first to get inspected.

**DigitalAngel4U:** This might seem really, really cheesy at first but it will get better. I've never done anything after a show before. Also I hope no one gets upset by any accidental OOCness. I plan on writing the rest in more depth. But I had to do this; I was watching Room Raiders and wondered briefly what it would be like if the X-men: Evolution characters did an episode. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it and I would love for you to tell me what you think, good or bad, I could always use the advice.


	2. Room 1: Tabitha Smith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of X-men: Evolution nor do I own the MTV show Room Raiders. I apologize beforehand for any OOCness you may find. The contents of this story are not meant to offend anyone and are written purely for your enjoyment so please....enjoy it! And ignore any confusing thingies that try to separate Pietro's scene and the girls' scene I totally give up on that!

**Room Number #1: Tabitha Smith**

The three girls watched anxiously as Pietro and the cameraman pulled into the neighborhood of the first house.

"Aww crap! C-A-R-P crap!" Tabitha whined as she took in the familiar scenery. "That's my neighborhood."

Rahne looked at the other girl strangely. "Did you just spell carp?" she questioned only to be ignored as her friend patted the blonde's shoulder sympathetically.

"Okay," said Pietro on the screen, "I'm pulling into my first home and I actually like the neighborhood." He told the girls surprising them all, especially Tabitha.

"What?" she asked no one in particular as the other girls eyed the crowded little street in front of a small, slummy and charcoaled looking brick apartment complex.

"It kind of reminds me of where I grew up." He told them, flashing a bright smile towards the camera although Jean thought it looked slightly fake. After having a boyfriend whom was forced to cover his delicate eyes she had learned to read facial expressions fairly well.

_Suddenly the camera follows him up and you see them at the front of a brown oak door with the numbers 512 on the front. Pietro holds a key up to the camera and then unlocks the apartment door._

_Pietro began to push the door open slowly. Then about halfway open he shoved the door quickly only to have it hit something and send him flying forward over an out of place desk._

"Oh sht!" he shrieked as he landed on his back painfully. Then looking up with wide blue eyes at the cameraman he asked, "Am I allowed to say sht on TV?"

At the question the camera went side to side. Pietro shrugged and sat up, wincing as he did so. He circled his finger in the air to indicate that the cameraman should look around.

Surveying the area Pietro walked around the desk and past the messy kitchen to the den. "Okay...he began, "It looks like your changing things with all of the out of place furniture, which may mean you like change...which could be good or bad. And the mess in the kitchen leads me to believe that you aren't that great of a cook.'

"God," Tabitha muttered, "Ain't that the truth."

"But that's okay, because I like to think I am a pretty good cook so maybe I might get to show off a little in the kitchen." He said smugly causing Tabitha to smirk. She for one loved a guy that could cook, unlike James.....speaking of which.

"I did, however, notice your welcome sign to the side of your door." Pietro said as he headed to her room in the back of the apartment.

_You quickly see outdoor sign that reads "Welcome to the home of James Cullian and Tabitha Smith."_

"You live with a guy?" Jean questioned looking surprised. Well so did she but at the Institute it was a little bit different.

"He's just a friend." Tabitha said defensively, "and besides he's-" but she was cut off by Pietro's voice.

"The fact that you live with another guy might make me a little jealous since it looks like you two live here all alone. Not to mention the fact that I saw a picture of him, they can stay, and he was a pretty good looking guy." He gestured to a picture of a slim, muscular Twenty something year old male, he was lightly tanned with auburn hair and blue eyes. "I like a challenge but I don't know how I feel about hard core competition." Here Pietro held his hands up as if to surrender, "But who knows I could be wrong."

"Hate to break it to the cutie pie but he is." She told the girls shaking her head. The girls looked at her quizzically.

"How so?" asked Jean. Tabitha shot her a smile as Pietro went into her room.

"James is very much homosexual." She told them before the cut to her room.

Pietro rubbed his hands mischievously towards the camera as he opened Tabitha's somewhat dented door, which led Jean to believe that she did some weird stuff in the poor unsuspecting household.

"OH MY GOD!" Pietro screamed before hissing and covering his eyes with his pale hands.

Tabitha pursed her lips poutily, "Oh that's real mature." She moped to her fellow 'van mates'.

After a moment Pietro uncovered his eyes and peeked out at the room. You could now see the unmade bed with sheet on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere the radio blaring, and various other mishaps of the morning routine.

"And you were awake when they got you." Rahne muttered unbelieving that even her room could be cleaner than this girls when she had just barely woken up.

"Okay," Pietro said breathing deeply, "This is umm....how do I say it?" he questioned, hand on his chin, to the ceiling.

"Human?" Tabitha offered to the screen.

"Particularly disturbing." He phrased with a wave of his hand. "You see," he continued, "I tend to be a VERY clean person. Especially so compared to the people I live with." He informed wrinkling his nose as he looked around the room.

Walking over to the wall next to Tabitha's disheveled bed he poked various multicolored blobs stuck to the white surface before giving a grossed out look to the camera.

"This had better be play-dough!" He grimaced causing the three girls to crack up.

"Eww I can't believe you put gum on your wall!" Rahne giggled as Tabitha blushed at Pietro's face and sunk down into her seat.

"Okay," He began, "so moving on....lets see what's under the bed." Leaning down he dropped to his knees and lifted the hung over bed spread.

"But," He began, "before I get anything out from under there let's grab our nifty little plastic gloves." He said opening to kit and pulling out a pair of see through gloves.

Putting his hand under the bed he felt around and looked. "Okay I see something but rather than grabbing anything with my hands only I'll use the tongs." He said producing a pair of metal tongs. "Just for fun."

Reaching the tongs under the bed he pulled out a random dirty sock. "Okay....umm yeah, gross." The sock looked like it had definitely seen better days. Pietro held the tong bound sock at arms length and stumbled over to Tabitha's closet.

"Maybe she has a laundry hamper in her closet or something, I can help clean up her room." He muttered as he shoved open the doors to her equally messy closet and located the totally empty hamper. He snickered "No wonder all the clothes are on the floor!"

After picking up and distributing all her dirty clothes into her basket he began to look through her closet. Shuffling through her magazines on her shelf he pulled out a random choice. Looking in he quickly dropped it.

"Oh my God! My eyes! My innocence is lost!" He laughed loudly.

"What!" The three girls demanded to the screen.

Pietro kept laughing and spoke to the camera, "She has a gay porno in here!" he told him for some reason finding the whole thing funny.

"What the Hell?" Tabitha demanded jumping up from her seat and hitting her head on the van's low metal top once again. The other girls trying their best to control their laughter.

"OW!" she shouted first before coming to her senses, "James I'm gonna kill you! You little pervert keep your crap out of my closet!" she screamed to her absent roommate.

There was a knock from up in the front, "Knock it off back there!" shouted one of the crewman that had earlier extracted them from their homes.

"Sorry!" they shouted back to him as he grumbled and turned away. They looked back to the screen.

"Okay, so moving on." Pietro continued after the embarrassing discovery, tossing the vile item to the floor. "Let's see what you have in some of your cabinet draws."

Kneeling down he opened a drawer to a smooth oak dresser and took a look at its contents.

"Freakin' awesome!" he cheered pumping a fist into the air. The camera closed in on him to see what had him so excited.

The screen showed an array of silly string, spray paints, balloons and little cherry bombs. The last which made Tabitha bite her fingernails and look around nervously.

Suddenly the camera turned around and was filled with and array of silly string being sprayed into its lens. The screen went black.

When it did come back on Pietro was leaning back against the vehicle they had driven to Tabitha's apartment in.

"Okay so that was house #1." Pietro said to the camera straightening up a little. "They were some things I liked and some things that........weirded me out a little."

With a pause he continued, "I liked how she was rearranging a lot of things in her house, shows me that she doesn't mind a little change, I also loved that fact that she had some....vandalizing tools. If she likes to joke around and get into trouble as much as I do then I know I'll like her!"

He clapped his hands together and put on a dramatic grimace, "Some things I didn't like however was the big mess in her room, I'm a pretty neat guy, so I like order, ummm, I didn't like the fact that she lived with a guy.....because I tend to get kind of jealous over stuff like that. And I was a little surprised by the porno...but hey to each their own."

Pushing himself up off the car he clapped his hands once more, "Let's move on to room #2!"

The girls exchanged an array of different looks, Jean and Rahne's nervous, for they could be next, and Tabitha's pissed, it wasn't her fault she was a messy person.

**DigitalAngel4U:** Okay so that was Tabby's room and Jean's will be next. I already know how I'm going to have the rooms but I'm open to suggestions and while I know who I want him to choose you can tell me who you'd like once all of the chapters are in. Let me know what you think! Good or bad all is welcome!


End file.
